


The O'Solo New Home

by trailerparktrixie



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-25 22:50:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9850031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trailerparktrixie/pseuds/trailerparktrixie
Summary: Kelley dragged Hope all over the town.  They finally picked one.  Not so much picked as Hope stopped fighting.  Then the card arrived in their mailbox.  Hope took it and proceeded to the site designated to fill out an area survey. Somehow she decided to check out her locale Police blotter.  She was simply amazed at what she found.This is AU but not.  This really happened to me.  I know I shouldn’t have but yet I still did.





	

Kelley dragged Hope all over the town.  They finally picked one.  Not so much picked as Hope stopped fighting.  Then the card arrived in their mailbox.  Hope took it and proceeded to the site designated to fill out an area survey. Somehow she decided to check out her locale Police blotter.  She was simply amazed at what she found.  Disclaimer - these did not occur all on the same day.  Might have been a week.

 

2:26 pm – Caller reported dogs barking at a man on her porch. Determined it was the mailman with a delivery.

 

_Really!  Poor postal worker._

 

11:44 pm – Caller stated that the trash-pickers on Manila Drive were making too much noise. Located and advised.

 

 _Recyclables thieves please keep it down_.

 

11:56 pm – Intoxicated customer causing a disturbance at Speedway (Morse & SR3). Intoxicated male adult transported home & released to a sober third party.

 

_Cheaper than calling a cab I guess.  Need to remember this._

 

3:09 pm – Vehicle window damaged by a BB gun on Paris Blvd North.

_Swear it wasn’t me.  I rarely bring out my red ryder._

 

8:47 pm – Report of a stolen car on Executive Parkway. Turned out to have been repossessed.

 

_If you knew you were in arrears!!!_

 

3:50 pm – Cookies dropped off to the police station. Thanks to the Turner Family!

 

_Ass kissers.  Wonder what they have planned?_

5:28 pm - Cat lady feeding cats at a business on Westerville Road. Officer made contact. No violation.

 

_Good to know letting the neighborhood alley cat in for a snack doesn’t run afoul of the law._

 

9:52 pm – Report of a possible drunk driver on Oslo Drive. Officer made contact, not impaired.

 

10:03 pm - Suspicious person at Speedway (Morse & SR3). Same known person as above. Gone on arrival.

 

_Those driving skills are really suspect._

 

7:35 pm – Car vs deer on East Walnut Street.

 

 _I would buy a ticket.  No news on how it ended_.

 

12:32 pm – Disturbance at a used car lot on Westerville Road. Resolved peacefully by Officers.

 

1:26 pm – Civil dispute at a used car lot on Westerville Road. Same customers as earlier. Resolved peacefully by Officers.

 

_Now twice they have said this was resolved peacefully.  They were wrong the first time.  Looking for updates._

 

6:21 am – Report of a woman feeding cats on SR3. Area checked, not located.

 

_Again!  This woman really gets around.  I admire her resolve._

 

11:42 am – Report of a dog loose on SR3 near I-270. Looks like “Toto” from the Wizard of Oz film.  Area checked, not located.

 

 _Think it might be linked to below_.

 

3:36 pm – Marijuana found on Executive Parkway. Impounded.

 

6:01pm - SR 3/Dempsey; pans in the roadway.  Removed. 

 

_You bakers fess up.  I am willing to donate a cupcake tin._

 

8:23pm - Dahlgreen Dr.; loud noise complaint.  Advised.

 

_Nobody likes a loud sneezer._

 

10:12am - Senior Center; reported odor of gas.  Columbia Gas responded, all clear.

 

_It was that ratty in the corner._

 

5:28pm - Scissortail; parking complaint.  Advised.

 

_I can understand.  Scissoring and parking do not go together._

 

10:12am - Stockholm; parking complaint of unsightly vehicle.

 

_Might have been the cause of the earlier complaint._

 

3:06pm - Saddle Ln; parking complaint.  Warning sticker.

 

_Again?  Give it up._

 

9:12pm - Harbin Ct; reported burglary.  Nothing reported taken, items moved within residence.

 

_Speaks loudly of your taste._

 

3:18pm - Madrid Dr; civil dispute involving a family estate.

4:36pm - Glengary Center; reported use of stolen credit card data.

 

_Might be connected._

 

1:08am - Executive Pkwy; reported threats via social media.

 

_Yep.  I’m just gonna go off line for a bit._

**Author's Note:**

> Just couldn't stop myself. Came about similar to the Survey story.


End file.
